


你在不朽的诗篇里，与时间合一

by VONlklk



Series: GGAD [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VONlklk/pseuds/VONlklk
Summary: There are something weaving us together谷仓小剧场





	你在不朽的诗篇里，与时间合一

**Author's Note:**

> 是因为莎翁的十四行诗加上看了FB2的灵感，这是少年组，寒假可能会随机掉落中年  
> 可能严重OOC，警告！！

你在不朽的诗篇里，和时间合一  
There was something weaving us together

 

夏季正午的耀眼阳光透过谷仓的窗户投在格林德沃的金发上，像极了他粲然恣意的笑，热烈洒脱而不失那种少年人眼中特有的，想要干出一番事业的野心，天地之大仿佛容不下他，阿不思仿佛从未发现。  
“和我签订血盟吧，这样我们说不定能永远在一起了…”他像神话里的塞壬，以诱人的嗓音一步步带领路过的水手走向死亡。  
阿不思也仿佛被塞壬引诱，用魔杖毫不犹豫在手掌割开一道伤口，“来吧，盖尔！”红褐色的鬈发在他额间跳动这，仿佛在彰显主人的跃跃欲试。  
两个少年的手掌紧贴着，阿不思很快上了眼，格林德沃顿了几秒，似带着丝缕的不甘和担忧闭上了眼。  
少年们共同念着古老的拗口咒语，他们的血慢慢融合在一起，最终落到一个小药瓶里。少年们睁开眼，眼睛里满溢欢欣。

“你是我的，我的荣光也属于你”格林德沃小声呢喃着。  
“什么？”  
格林德沃一挥魔杖，谷仓里响起了悠扬的音乐。  
“先生，我能邀请您共舞一曲吗”  
“当然”阿不思向他伸出手  
昏暗谷仓里，少年人正跳着他们第一支舞，也是最后一支  
少年人总是充满自信，妄想与命运抗争。格林德沃当然也是如此，他对之前看到的不屑一顾。  
他从未想过能在戈德里克山谷这个地方找到知己，甚至爱人，不过，如果这个爱人能永远不与自己为敌……

他想起阿不思之前写给他的信“为了更伟大的利益”，的确，阿不思是对的，这是事实。但是他被他的哑炮妹妹和山羊小子牵扯的太多了，这样的他应该和自己站在一起，即使摒弃家人，更何况，阿不思已经与自己签订血盟……

 

预言里的一切最终还是发生了，  
他没能阻止预言的发生  
命运馈赠给他礼物  
代价是他的爱人  
他似乎永远失去了他

"我从不认为预言是什么天赋或能力，在我看来，预言是诅咒，你看到，了解了未来，但你改变不了，只能眼睁睁看着它发生"

……  
“你是我的，我的荣光也属于你”  
“我们本该站在一起”  
……

他明知回不去了  
“为了更伟大的利益”  
TBC


End file.
